Together Again
by Kimsuke-chun
Summary: Bad Luck are on Tour for 3 months...and men get Sexual frustration when away from parenters too long...will every1 stay faithfull or slip up.
1. New york Hotel

New York hotel – Chapter 1

**Story Name: Together again**

**Anime taken from: Gravitation**

**Pairing: ShuichixHiro, ShuichixYuki, HiroxAyaka (Hints), SuguruxK (hints) Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gravitation characters and I am not making money or anything like that.**

**New York hotel – Chapter 1**

"I cant believe that gig…that was fucking awesome…did you see the crowd, they loved us" Shuichi ran, into the small loft like hotel room that their manager K had booked for them, and jumped onto one of the small single beds. "omg… omg… omg… I can't believe how much the crowd loved our music…even though they can't understand our lyrics…but that doesn't matter…they loved us!!"

"Okay Shiuchi, calm down or you'll break through the floor!" said a calm Hiro, who was situated at the door along with the gun crazed K, a rather worried Sakano and a tired Suguru.

"Yea Shuichi, quit it! Please don't tell me that I have to share a room with him, I mean I'm tired enough as it is and he'll be hyper like this all night…. I wont get any sleep!" Suguru said in a rather pissy mood, like normal.

"Don't worry about it Suguru, you can share the room down the hall with me, Hiro can share with Shuichi and Sakano can go in the single room by himself and work on our next Gig." K suggested.

"Hai…"

The others looked between themselves. They knew something was going on between K and Suguru but they didn't know what exactly, but they had ideas.

Authors note: hey guys, this is my first Yaoi story so please be nice. No need for review on this page because it's not worthy of any just keep reading and review later. Please tell me if there are any spelling mistakes or anything and I'll change em lol. Please and thank you for reading…HOPE YOU ENJOY!


	2. The Video

The Video - Chapter 2

**The Video - Chapter 2**

"Hhiiirrrooo….iiimmmm bbboooorrrreeeddd!!" Shuichi whined for the tenth time.

"Well I'm sorry but there is not much I can do about that now is there…now go to sleep" Hiro turned over in his bed.

"Please Hiro! I mean we're in New York City, we have an amazing view of Central Park, and we even have a little TV!"

All Shuichi got in reply was a rather negative grunt. He sighed and looked through the room for the remote to the TV.

God im bored….and I really miss my Yuki, I wish he was here with me. I know how much he loves New York, and he always says he gets great inspiration when he's here. I can't believe I've been away from him for nearly 3 months. I really need him. I think im getting withdrawal symptoms, god im horny…oh Yuki I really want you… Hey what's this?

Shuichi had been looking for the TV remote but came across a video of some kind. Being the little curious pink haired boy that he was he decided to watch it.

"Hey Hiro I've found a video, you wanna watch?" Hiro just laid there silent. Deciding that Hiro was probably asleep Shuichi put the video into the player and hit the play button.

A few words flashed up on the screen, unfortunately for Shuichi he couldn't speak or read English so he didn't understand what they said. The screen went black then the film started…to Shuichi's surprise he saw a man walk over to a naked women with a huge boner, he then bent down and …

OMG THIS IS A PORN VIDEO…EW EW EW EW EW EW EEE…what is he doing to that poor lady…wait a minute this reminds me of y…Yuki…that's pretty hott…

While Shuichi was lost in the images flashing up on the screen, Hiro rolled over in his bed to face the TV. He had heard rather disturbing noises coming from it and decided to check it out. Before he could say a word to Shuichi he noticed the images on the screen.

Omg, god that's hott, it reminds me of Ayaka when we have sex…god I miss her…more than miss her…

"Hey Hiro, your awake then, this is hott don't you think?" says a wide eyed Shuichi, who only briefly removed his eyes from the TV screen. Hiro got out of his warm bed and sat down next to Shuichi on the floor.

Shuichi was getting hard watching the video when he felt a hand slide up his inner thigh. He looked over to Hiro whose eyes were full of lust.

Hiro's hand crept up Shuichi's inner thigh and started cupping his clothed erection whilst leaning in and kissing Shuichi's soft plump lips, softly.

"Please Shu…I mean I haven't had sex in 3 months and I really miss Ayaka…and I bet you miss Yuki don't you?" on Yuki's name Shu moaned slightly. Even hearing his lovers name made Shu harder.

Shuichi kissed Hiro so harshly that Hiro fell backwards, Shuichi landed on top of him still passionately kissing him like he kisses his Yuki.

Hiro flipped Shuichi onto the floor and slowly crept his hands up Shu's tight crop top and started gently twisting his now erect nipples.

"Oh Yuki…" Shu moaned into the kiss, even though this might have put off most people, Hiro was expected it. He kissed Shu back and let his tongue roam free around his month.

They both broke for air and started quickly stripping each other off. Neither was worried about "cheating" on their lovers because they had done it so many times before. This was the reason they were best friends, because they could sleep together and sort out each others 'needs' without any strings attached and without any guilt or awkwardness about it all. The only condition they had with each other was to not let anyone else know, it was their little secret and it stayed like that.

Once both wear completely naked they kissed each other again just as passionately as before, both men were extremely horny at this point.

Hiro stuck his fingers out for Shu to suck on, Shu done as he was instructed because like Yuki, Hiro was very easy to annoy and to be honest Shu needed this or he might have exploded.

After having his fingers being soaked in Shuichi's saliva he lower them down to Shu's entrance.

"You ready?…" Hiro pants, Shu could only manage a small nod before Hiro's fingers entered his small opening with 1 quick push. A grunt came from Shuichi's mouth as he adjusted to the fingers inserted into his bottom. After a few seconds Hiro added another finger and started scissoring Shuichi's tight hole preparing him for later.

After Shuichi whispered he was ready Hiro pulled his fingers out of Shuichi and placed the tip of his hard on by the opening, after spiting on his dick and coating it in his own saliva he pushed it into Shuichi.

"aaa…yes!" moaned Shuichi as he was filled up by Hiro's big erection, not as big as Yuki's but nothing to laugh at. Hiro slowly pulled out and pushed back in gently as to not hurt Shuichi, after a few soft pushes Hiro finally started up a slow rhythm getting faster and faster until he was thrusting the same speed as the bloke off of the video, which was still playing on in the background.

Hiro reached one hand down and started pumping Shuichi's hard erection the same speed as he was thrusting into Shuichi's tight hole. Shuichi moaned aloud though muffed it because he didn't want K or Suguru, who were in the room next door, to know what the friends were doing.

Hiro was getting close to climaxing, quicker then he did with Ayaka, but then again Shuichi was much tighter then she was so it was understandable. Shuichi tightened his grip on Hiro's hair, which showed he was close too.

Both men climaxed at the exact same time, Hiro filled Shuichi up with his warm sticky seed and Shuichi came on Hiro's sweaty muscular chest.

After riding out the last of their climax Hiro clasped on top of his secret lover who was nearly unconscious underneath him.

Hiro finally removed himself from Shuichi and gathering all of his strength he lifted Shu up onto his single bed and collapsed on the other.

Shu woke up about an hour later hearing that the TV was still on. He got up and walked over to turn it off, because the static was annoying him. He saw Hiro on the bed and pulled the covers over his friend. After kissing his head good night he went back to bed to sleep.

**Author note: really hope you like this chapter and hopefully you can review it…PLEASE!! More to come don't worry! It gets better later on I promise…well that's if you didn't like this! Lol…REVEIWS PLEASE!**


	3. Tokyo

The Video - Chapter 2

**Tokyo – Chapter 3**

Yuki sat in his office at his desk typing away like normal. He'd hardly left his office for the whole time Shuichi had been away, except to shower, sleep, eat, drink, and take a whiz.

Yuki lent back in his chair sighing.

God I can't think… I cant believe how long it took me to write that chapter and its not even a long one…its taking me forever to write this particular novel…normally I get distracted when Shuichi is here when he rushes in craving attention, but I'm more distracted now more then ever and Shuichi isn't even here…I cant stop thinking about my little pinked haired Baka…I really do miss him and it doesn't help that I also have all this sexual tension that needs to be dealt with…

Yuki closed down the document he had been working on and went scanning through his folders and files on his hard drive, until he found the one he was looking for, "Shuichi" was the name of it.

He opened it up and double clicked on some documents, pictures and videos of the pinked haired rock star, they popped up all over the place of the laptop screen.

God Shuichi…why do you have to be so far away from me…and why do you have to look so god damn adorable in this pictures…you look so cute with your big purple eyes…

Yuki started getting aroused when looking at videos of his beautiful little lover running and jumping around the stage at one of their big gigs. All of a sudden a close up of Shuichi came up on screen where Shu was mouthing an "oo" shape. Well this sent Yuki over board, just thinking about what Shu normally looks like when he has that facial expression. The tension in Yuki's tight trousers was getting hard to bare.

Yuki slowly unzipped his normal black trousers to help relieve the strain his hardening member was putting on them.

I'm going to have to sort that out…

Yuki stared down at his erection, sighing his pulled his pants and tight boxers down to his knees. Looking back up at the screen, where a different Bad Luck video was playing, Yuki started rubbing his hardened cock softly, his eyes never leaving the screen.

Yuki started pumping faster and faster along his long member, letting small grunts and moans out. He then closed his eyes and started imagining that it wasn't his hand pumping his member but Shuichi's mouth. This really made Yuki moan and he started panting Shuichi's name over and over…

**Author note: ok this chapter was thought up by me at 1.30am…so I was extremely tired when I got the idea…hope you enjoyed it and more to cum!**


	4. Surprise

The Video - Chapter 2

**Surprise! – chapter 4**

Shuichi walked up the last flight of stairs, extremely excited about being home after 3 months and more importantly; he could see his Yuki again. He was really happy that he had been able to come home a week early because their last show was cancelled due to a fire at the stadium.

He quietly crept towards the front door and inserted his key into the lock. Slowly turning it as to not make any noise as the latches clicked open, Shuichi gently pushed the door open.

He walked in on tiptoes and removed his shoes. He placed his large suitcase by the door, which he slowly closed. He knew how Yuki got when he came running in making lots of noise, and he didn't want the first time he saw his lover in 3 months to be when Yuki was angry.

When he turned round he saw Yuki's Office door was slightly open and a light was flickering out.

That's strange…Yuki isn't normally up working this late…o well at least I get to see him…

Shuichi crept over to the office door and poked his noise round the doorframe. Expecting to see Yuki concentrating on writing his latest blockbuster novel, that will take Tokyo and Japan by storm, he was shocked to see the sight in front of him. His mouth hung open and nearly touched the floor as his eyes were locked on Yuki…who at the time was leaning back in his chair…masturbating!

OMG!!

Shuichi didn't know what to think he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. After looking away and blinking a few hundred times he looked back, but to Shuichi's surprise it wasn't a trick or a dream, Yuki was actually sitting at his desk, masturbating.

He stared at Yuki for a few seconds before he heard his gorgeous lover panting out something, Shuichi couldn't quit make out what Yuki was saying at first but as he carried on listening Yuki got louder as he got closer to his orgasm.

"Mmmmm…. Yea…. Shuichi…harder…Oo god…I love you so much…" Shuichi's eyes went so wide they could have fallen out of his sockets. Eiri Yuki was masturbating over Shuichi and Shuichi couldn't believe it.

Shuichi watched Yuki climax and cum all over his hand and noticing that a little splattered on his desk and screen.

After lovingly staring at his Yuki, Shuichi decided not to bother him, so instead he walked quietly to the dinning room where he found a piece of scrap paper and a pen. He quickly scribbled a little note down and kissed it.

After slipping the note under the office door Shuichi yawned and decided it would be a good time to go off to bed. He was tired because it had been such a long flight home.

Author note: ok so now its getting a little interesting lol…hope your liking it so far…


	5. The bedroom

The Video - Chapter 2

**The Bedroom – Chapter 5**

After climaxing and splattering his load of over his hand and laptop screen, Yuki was exhausted. He sighed as he wiped the cum off of the screen and closed down the computer.

He went to go to the bathroom to wash his hands when he came noticed the note on the floor. He picked it up and read it;

'_Dear Yuki,_

_Surprise! I came home a week earlier then scheduled and was gunna surprise you but when I saw you in the office 'relieving yourself' I thought that I wouldn't bother you, I've gone to bed now because it was a long flight home and I'm pooped, speak to you in the morning._

_By the Way "I love you too"_

_Love your little Shuichi_

Xxxxxx'

Yuki's eyes widened.

He saw me masturbating over him. Oh god he's never going to let me live this down. Well the real Shuichi is better then my imagination anyways…I'll get him back for spying on me…

Yuki walked over to the bedroom forgetting about the sticky substance on his hands until he reached for the door handle. Shaking his head and sighing again, this time from frustration, he quickly walked to the bathroom and washed his hands at the basin.

He then walked back to the bedroom door and slowly opened it, staring at his little pinked haired rock star laying stretched out on their double bed. Smiling to himself he entered the room and laid down beside Shuichi, pulling him into a tight embrace. Shuichi's eyes opened slightly at the sudden warm being behind him, smiling they both fell into a deep sleep.

Author note: okay I haven't wrote any more at the moment but can do if I start getting some reviews through saying if its good or not. So im not going to carry on unless I gt at least 1 persons view on the story so far and wat they think should happen next. All ideas and reviews will be answered…if you cant review on here just email me at …cheers ppl!xxx


End file.
